


Sing me asleep

by SuperbiousEucatastrophe



Series: IronStrange oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Stephen Strange, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperbiousEucatastrophe/pseuds/SuperbiousEucatastrophe
Summary: "I can physically knock you out if you want, but if you want something to fend off your nightmares, you're going to need someone to do it.""What do you mean by that?" he yawned. Immediately he pulled his arm to stay awake. Someone to fend off something."It means I have to go into the nightmare realm to guard your dreams while you sleep." he said as if it was obvious.





	Sing me asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Whumptober: Nightmare (instead of human shield)

"What about your necklace? Totally open for solutions. Amulet, mirror dimension, anything as long as it makes me rested without sleep."

"My solution" Stephen exhaled, the noise bordering to a sigh, "is just going to bed like a normal human being, Tony. I'm not using my magic to help you cheat time."

When he looked into the man's face, Tony already knew it wouldn't work. He needed it to work, though. His sass quickly turned into desperation. "Strange, I haven't slept for 79 hours. I have to sleep."

"You're going to sleep, then. But normally, like everyone else."

"Too much to do, Stephanie. I am losing time. I gotta work. It's bad enough I actually need to sleep on a daily basis."

Didn't the man understand that he had tried to sleep? That he had tried to lie in bed without having panic attacks? He couldn't believe he really thought he would drive all the way to Bleecker Street because he felt like it. He was desperate. More desperate than he would have let on, even if asked. As soon as he was falling asleep, there was no rest in sight. There were so many goddamn nightmares, Tony had lost count over them. And since he and Stephen had a nice... well, they called it _arrangement_ it was in his best interest to have Tony fit enough for bedroom activities.

"No. Literally everyone else in the world sacrifices time for sleep, so you've got to, too. You work your ass off anyway, surely not behind on anything but your own personal goals and a-"

"So there's nothing you can do?", he interrupted him. "You are a crappy wizard."

"I am sorry" he scoffed. "that the mystic arts are for protecting this dimension and not to cure adults who throw a fit from insomnia."

Toyn rolled his eyes and they were standing next to each other for a while. They were friends, of course. Well, friends with benefits. Frenemies with benefits judging on the many times they were bickering like an old married couple. Tony lacked the strength and attention span to make another snide comment about his words. "Fine. You have something against nightmares, at least?"

"Finally, we come to the main act. I can do that, yes." Stephen replied, much to Tony's surprise.

"I need the real stuff," he warned. "Warm milk and honey doesn't do the trick."

He nodded. "If I thought that would fix it, I would have thrown you out minutes ago." He thought about some spells that could come in question and decided to take the most effective one, even though it would sacrifice his own night as well. "Alright. I need to be in a room with you while you are asleep, though."

"Woah, I just need a potion or spell or whatsoever. Do magic for me, Potter."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can physically knock you out if you want, but if you want something to fend off your nightmares, you're going to need someone to do it."

"What do you mean by that?" he yawned. Immediately he pulled his arm to stay awake. Someone to fend off something.  
  
"It means I have to go into the nightmare realm to guard your dreams while you sleep." he said as if it was obvious.

"If that's a realm, I am on the fucking throne." he scoffed but thought about the possibility of one night of good sleep. His body was screaming for it, demanding rest. "And you'll see what I dream?"

He nods slowly. "Depends on how many nightmares you have and how quickly I can catch them... If they manifest before I can destroy them, then yes..."

"Alright, it's a no then. Not gonna happen, Houdini."

"you need to sleep. What's the big deal? You can look into my nightmares sometime if that makes you feel better."

Tony rolled his eyes as if a hobby chemist wanted to explain the periodic table to him. "It's not just nightmares. No big monster under my bed. It's flashbacks. Things that actually happened."

"And you think mine aren't?" Stephen asked. "You are not the only one who fought Thanos and other things even before that. We've all had trauma in our lives, Tony."

"Nothing you'd like to see, really. Mine sucks."

He shook his head slowly. "I've seen worse. This isn't about me, this is professional..."

"What will happen when you do that?" he interrupted him. His mind had done quite a few jumps of thought in the past minutes, probably a side effect of his insomnia.

"Do what? Fend off your nightmares?"

"You wanna make such a great effort for one night of me without them? Careful, Strange, people will think you actually like me." He even managed to form his trademark smirk together with a wink that felt like more work than his first suit in that state.

"The brain gets used to a certain rhythm...your brain is used to the nightmares, used to replaying them for you. If I fend them off enough, they'll slow or even stop-"

"Deal. I owe you something pretty big for that." The chance of no nightmares at all anymore? He might have been stubborn but not stupid. He would take that chance. "Tell me how this will work"

"You've just got to sleep and I'll do the rest of the work. the more you trust me with this task, the more successful I will be. If your subconscious sees me as an intruder you'll even have worse nightmares."

Trusting people wasn't Tony's most redeeming quality but he could try at least, he figured. There was only one question left. "Where's your bedroom?"

They had only been in Tony's bed so far. He had asked Stephen about it but dropped the subject after it was clear he had just an aversion to having his fuck buddies in his own bed. Really, fine by him. Tony didn't mind if his clothes got ripped off in a hotel, the tower or the sanctum.

"Here" in the next moment, they were standing in a bedroom very similar to the rest of the sanctum in decor. "Do you need anything before we do this?"

"The number of a good therapist." he muttered. "Really Strange - this is pretty personal"

"You forget I was a neurologist. I basically am a really good therapist at my core. It's fine, Stark."

"If I read any of this in the tabloids, you're dead." he clarified and took off his shirt.  
  
Stephen watched for a moment before turning away when the other's trousers were off. He moved to sit on the ground, the cloak slowly lifting him as he sat crisscross. "Dont be afraid...they are only dreams, after all."

Tony didn't know why this was supposed to soothe him. he knew they were just nightmares, it didn't make the experience more pleasant, especially since he didn't know it was a nightmare most of the time. "Dreams about stuff that happened."

"Happened, Stark. That happened. They can't hurt you anymore if you don't let them." he spoke coldly, closing his eyes as he rested his hands on his knees.

"Sure. Whatever. Goodnight." he said, knowing it wouldn't be. Due to his lack of sleep, he dozed off quickly.

*

Once he was sure the other was asleep, it only took him a second before his consciousness slipped into the nightmare realm. There was already a scene, Tony sat at his workbench. Of course, he'd dream about work- But it wasn't long until he could see the nightmares coming. Conjuring a shield, he pressed it around Stark before conjuring weapons ready. There was already on onslaught, he focusing his strengths on the bigger entities coming through, though the shield was keeping most of the smaller things at bay. One did break through and he huffed. Doubling down on the shield as the bigger ones seemed to hang back, he turned his attention to the dream.

_Tony sat on his workbench, trying to fix a complex engine. He could sense Strange but didn't feel the need to turn around. It was like an extra bit of information, nothing more. He had just thought about being finished when he heard familiar steps. He tried not to notice them. But it was too late. His father was approaching. No way to stop him._

Pushing himself in, he was undetectable to either party in the space. He approached Tony, resting his hand above his mind as he pulled the best memory Tony had from his father walking into the room. There had to be at least one good if not semi-decent one in there, and there was one. Just a single one. He pulled it out and pushed it towards the figure of his father, causing that memory to play instead.

_Tony didn't notice any of this and was... well, anxious wasn't even the word. He suddenly felt very small, six, seven at the most. And he remembered the rising panic. His father would come - he hadn't finished that damn project! He needed to do it in time. He always needed to do it in time. His father hated it when he was overstepping deadlines, and sometimes when he was in a mood - most of the time, then - he set an almost impossible time frame only to set Tony up to fail. Sometimes he even did it, sometimes he was able to defeat the time frame he was given. He had learnt early on in his life that hydration, sustenance and sleep were not as important as projects. When his father opened the door, he held his breath. But when the older man approached, he seemed to be content. "4 AM and still working?" he mused._

_Tony nodded. "I am not finished yet, am I?" he was fixing a screw._

_"That's my boy." he could feel a hand resting on his shoulder. "I am proud of you. But go to sleep now or mum will kill us both."_

_He relaxed._

Watching, he let out a deep breath he'd been holding in anticipation. He took the precautions to make sure this part of the dream finished on a nice tone as he moved back out of the space. Clearing off the smaller entities now and fixing and reinforcing the shield, he waited silently for this dream to be over.

_Again, everything was calm. He kept in working, almost forgetting his father. He sensed Strange again, confused about what had happened._

As the scene concluded and left Tony working, the image of his father leaving, he straightened his shoulders. He could see the next wave coming. He was hoping to keep out the ones that didn't alter Stark's dream so much that he'd have to change it completely. He got lucky with the first one.

_He continued to work. And worked. Again and again. He looked at his IPad. 03.49 AM. He had to finish in less than four hours or his father wouldn't think twice about punishing him. But he was also tired. And hungry. He couldn't work anymore. He blinked, and blinked, and blinked until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore._

_When he opened them again, he was in a cave._

_He was struggling, eyes always glancing back as he attempted to fend the other off. Until one big one came. It knocked him off his feet as it barrelled in. Slowly, he turned to look as he saw what he really hoped he wouldn't. He rose to his feet as he re-installed the forcefield. Many elements of the cave were missing as he managed to push the smaller elements out._

_The cave. No. Not that. Not now. He was lying on the floor, blood covering his face. "They've tried it again huh?" Yinsen asked._

_"Yeah." if he had been more careful, he would've noticed that the car battery was gone and he still wore his arc reactor._

_"Water? Or the occasional beating?" he asked like they were having a small talk. _

_"Both, couldn't keep my mouth shut." he muttered. At least he didn't have to experience the whole ordeal again. He even got to see Yinsen. It was a rare thing, to say the least. Most of the time, he just dreamed about them keeping his head underwater. His arms were untouched, he needed to keep working, after all. But his stomach was bruised, his back felt like it was broken although he knew it wasn't the case._

_He passed out from the pain._

Stephen had entered carefully. He knew what had to be done, and as he was about to alter the nightmare, Tony passed out. Good! Fantastic. He pushed everything away, pulling a memory from his own memory bank.

_Tony and Stephen and Peter sat around watching some old movie. Well, old for Peter but not for the two adults. It was a calm memory, one that he cherished himself. When Tony came to, he was sat on the far end of the couch with Stephen on the other and Pete in-between them. Quickly, Stephen exited the space to fend off more and keep this good memory for as long as he could._

_"The special effects are sooo old."_

_Tony snorted and threw some popcorn. "You don't have a clue, kid. They were good back when I watched it."_

_"Yeah in the 80s" Peter countered._

_"Stephen, tell him, that boy needs education." he crossed his arms. Everything was well. _

_"Do you really think they don't know you are a bad person?"_

_He stiffened. "Steve."_

This one wasn't as overwhelming, but he was tired. It pushed past him and he sighed. Reinforcing and repairing, he entered the space once more. He didn't know how to stop this one. The visions of him and Pete disappeared from the couch and he ran a nervous hand through his hair. Fine. The glow of a portal filled the room and Stephen stepped through it, inserting himself into it.

_"Tony! I have to tell you-..." he paused, looking at the image of Steve. "What are you doing here?" the sorcerer hissed, moving towards Tony protectively. It was an act as if he was in a play, but he needed to play his part._

_"Well, I could ask you the same thing." He tried to calm his breathing. He knew it was selfish to see Stephen as protection. He needed to end this, but he didn't know how to. It wasn't like he was particularly afraid of Steve (well, maybe he was after Siberia), but he cared about what he was thinking. After all, his father had told him over and over again what a good man he had been and that Steve would have been the perfect son. He had hated him as a child but now it had developed into respect. If his father had appreciated him so much, it was only fair if he did that as well. Or at least he had thought so before Siberia. Most things were only a before and after between them now anyway._

_Steve came closer, causing Tony to slightly go back. It was only a millimetre, barely noticeable to most, but Stephen could see it. He knew Tony still regretted everything happening during the accords and thought much of Steven's opinion about him. It was beyond Stephen why in the name of sanity Tony would feel guilty about their friendship ending, but here they were._

_"Get out. You're not welcome here anymore, and since you won't listen to Tony, you'll have to listen to me- I'm sick of you coming in like you own the place- like Tony owes you something - He doesn't owe you a damn thing." Stephen shook his head. "Now get out. Before I make you." the threat certainly wasn't empty as he stepped forward towards the Captain._

_Tony relaxed a bit. This was Stephens place. Stephen had it under control and he knew it. He didn't owe Steve anything. He hadn't left Steve to die. That had been vice versa. He tried to swallow down his anxiety and stepped forward. "You heard the wizard. And if he doesn't punch in your perfect teeth, I will." he scoffed, finding the strength to be at least a shadow of his normal self again. Steve vanished. And it felt like he wouldn't come again._

_Stephen's shoulders relaxed as he turned to Tony. He couldn't just disappear, he had to make another portal, another reason to leave. He smirked down at the man. "Proud of you, you saved the movie night. And here I thought knights in shining armour were a thing of the past" he spoke calmly with the utmost sincerity, placing his hand on the other man's shoulder. Through this, he transferred the fact he just stood up to Rogers into Tony's brain, making Stark believe it was actually him who said those words._

_"Didn't you hear? Men in armour are in again since about... 2008."_

_"It was about time you gave that oversized Ken doll a what-for."_

_"Stop making me blush, Strange, or I'll give you a reason to do so." he grinned. "I'll get more popcorn." He went to the kitchen and didn't turn back. He was calm, Rogers was already forgotten._

_He tsked lightly, rolling his eyes. "Not fair really- I expect you to give me a reason later." he snickered._

Seeing stark was done looking, he portaled out leaving memory Stephen behind. He was back on the outside now and hummed. It was quieter, only tiny ones flooding in for now. He relished in this moment to relax a bit.

_Tony was making popcorn. Hella good popcorn. Sugar and salt together. He was a genius. He would watch the movie with them. A good memory, really. The kissing scene would come soon and he just had to see Peter's childish reaction to that. He slowly ran back, trying to be on time. As soon as he heard the TV, he froze. Breaking news._

_Stark Industries was crashing. Literally. The market was crashing entirely and his company lost its worth every second. Of course, it was his father's legacy and he liked the company, but Tony didn't give a fuck about the stock market points. There was something much worse: He would have to fire thousands of people._

Stephen turned with a soft sigh, this was taking a lot out of him. Catching one of the smaller entities, he changed it and sent it. It hit the TV as a special broadcast came up changing Stark Industies to Tesla, the news anchor saying

"_Our apologies. It seems there was a mix up on which company was reported. Stark Industries is still doing as good as ever! Tesla on the other hand well...maybe Elon should have stayed off social media."_

_Tony relaxed. Stupid press. Really, they couldn't even walk straight. It was alright again. Everything was good. Stephen and he did a lot of innuendos and Peter regularly made a face - especially when watching the kissing scene. They discussed his choice of popcorn and threw some around, much to Stephens dismay. No one minded if they would have to clean up the mess. He smirked and kept watching the movie when Stephen went to the bathroom. Peter yawned and decided to go to bed, so he was watching the movie alone for a moment. Then Stephen entered, his face dark. "I don't think I can do this anymore."_

This was it. This surely was the grand finale. A nightmare. A fucking nightmare. He knew it. But he couldn't wake up.

He got a bit distracted, watching the memory play out again with a smile on his lips. His body ached from the work he'd been doing, and he was just hoping the other would wake up soon. Time passed quicker in the nightmare realm but in an immeasurable amount. It was why dreams often felt so short or varied in length. Though everything changed as he watched himself. His heart clenched as he watched, stunned in almost horror. He was expecting memories, not manifestation. Stephen doubled down on the shield and pushed himself into the space. He moved over quickly to himself and started trying to mess with it, change it, take it over but it wasn't working.

_"This? There is no this, Strange. No strings attached, remember?" he swallowed thickly. His heart pounded. He inhaled, walking towards the taller man. _

_Strange laughed. "We both know you want more than that. Pity, really. I thought we could narrow it down to friends with benefits."_

_Tony bit his lip, glancing over to the TV. There had to be something to come out of this. "And we can be." he said almost unbothered. "No strings attached." he repeated. _

_"Come on, Stark, you don't fool me. Your pathetic little mind thinks we've got a chance. And that someone like me could like someone like you. Really." Stephen sighed. "you are so frustrating."_

His attention had moved from trying desperately to change the nightmare to paying attention. Tony thought they could be more than their odd little no strings attached? It wasn't like he hadn't ever thought about it. if he had been asked, he surely would have given it a chance, but until now he had thought it was his imagination, nothing more.

His attention was quickly back on the entity as it continued. But there was nothing he could do. He moved to Tony and quickly attempted to change his mind but nothing. He was getting pushed out as the nightmare grew. His breathing was heavy as there was one more thing he could try. Opening a portal, he entered the space, falling over as he did and breathing heavily. There were two Stephens now. Himself and Tony's nightmare version of him. Stephen moved to his feet as he looked up to Tony.

_"Stark- I have something I need to talk to you about-....you know our little no strings attached agreement?" he said, feigning nervousness as he attempted to draw the man's attention on him instead of Strange._

_Tony was confused. Two Stranges. Weird. But like it was with some dreams, he shrugged it off and turned to the other Strange. "Yeah, I remember. Just came up, lucky you." he was tense. "What about it?"_

_"I-" he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look- I'm... uh... just gonna say it. I can't do it anymore. Every time I have to go home is harder than the last. Every time I have to hold my tongue when referring to you or saying goodbye-" he shook his head as he moved closer. "Stark, I don't think I can do this no strings attached thing. Let's add some strings, how about it?" he looked away, pursing his lips, really acting the part. It was only half acting though, the other half genuine._

_Tony smirked. "Well, look at that. You have a crush on me?" His good mood was suddenly interrupted by the other Stephen he had forgotten. "Oh, come on: I think I deserve better than you. You are terrible. You are drunk all the time, Your ego is the size of the Stark Tower and you regularly go on three-day lab binges. Really, do you think I want to put up with this shit? I knew you were delusional, but wow, Stark, that's new, even for you." _

_He bit the inside of his cheek. "And why should he lie to me?"_

_"Because it's what you want to hear, idiot. Genius? Doubt it. This is your subconscious trying to make you feel good for a few pathetic hours for a change."_

_Stephen wasn't in the mood of putting up with any more of this shit. "And who are you supposed to be? Tony's fear? His doubt? Taking my form, I gotta say you are bold." he hissed before turning to Tony and with that, turning his attention to him. "I want to... I think we could be something. Let's try, yeah? Dinner, you and me."_

_"Come on, as if I'd ever be that idiotic. This is pathetic. And unlike you, I know what I want. I always do. We agreed on no strings attached because little Tony can't stand making a decision." Tony's attention was parted now. He could see both of them, not knowing what to think now; who to believe._

_"I... I don't know..." he stared at the floor and turned to the nice Stephen. "So why did you not tell me?"_

_His brows furrowed, but at the question, he sighed. "I didn't want you to think I was getting too involved. You told me you'd leave in a heartbeat if that would happen and went on a rant about you being incapable of committing, remember? Not that I would have cared back then. But now I do."_

_"For magic, there has to be concentration. A sharpened mind." The other Stephen was rolling his eyes. "Do you really think I would ever let myself get involved like that? Come on, Anthony, open your fucking eyes!"_

_Tony swallowed again and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I think I just did." he walked over to nice cop Stephen. "Everyone with common sense knows that calling me Anthony is a big mistake."_

_"Oh, come on." The nightmare version of Stephen was close to groaning as if Toy was an impertinent child that didn't want to leave the playground._

_"I'll be with that other guy, here. He's hella handsome." With that, he turned his back on the nightmare version and kept watching the movie with Stephen._

_All was well._

*

He woke up, not panting or sweating for the first time in months.

13 hours had passed, and Stephen fell to the floor breathing heavily and clutching his chest. His cheek still bore a small cut from one of the fights. He was still panting, exhausted from all the work. "Slept like a baby, Stark?"

"You are such an idiot, Stephen!" he exclaimed when he saw the fine cut. "You didn't tell me you'd get injured in the real world too!  
He smiled lightly. It wasn't bad, though it was fresh as it appeared on his physical form once he returned, it bleeding lightly.

"I'll punch you in your goddamn face if you ever lie to me again." he muttered, and added a little bit more uncertain: "Even the first /day/ of this relationship with you is a nightmare."

"I think my face already has enough damage, thanks. And relationship, Stark?"

He scoffed a bit. "Oh- I wasn't the one who said he loved you, I was the other one."

"Sorry you had to do that. Bet you're exhausted yourself now. I could hold you. I kinda owe you."

"You know what? Do do. My turn to sleep."

Tony didn't mind to just hold him for a while. When Stephen was fast asleep, he whispered a quiet "Goodnight."

And for the first time in years, all was well.


End file.
